1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) device that includes an organic EL element, a method for manufacturing an organic EL device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
An exemplary known organic EL device is an organic EL display that includes a first pixel electrode, a second pixel electrode, and a third pixel electrode on a substrate, a resin wall for separating these pixel electrodes, a first organic light-emitting layer for emitting red light disposed between the first pixel electrode and a counter electrode, a second organic light-emitting layer for emitting green light disposed between the second pixel electrode and the counter electrode, and a third organic light-emitting layer for emitting blue light disposed on the first organic light-emitting layer, the second organic light-emitting layer, the third pixel electrode, and the resin wall (JP-A-2007-73532).
The first organic red-light-emitting layer and the second organic green-light-emitting layer are formed by an ink jet method, and the third organic blue-light-emitting layer is formed by a vacuum evaporation method. The third organic blue-light-emitting layer may be formed by a coating method other than an ink jet method. Examples of the coating method include spin coating, casting, dipping, bar coating, and roll coating.
When a liquid containing a functional material is applied to an uneven film-forming region to form an organic light-emitting layer composed of the functional material, however, it is difficult to achieve a constant film thickness by these coating methods, including the ink jet method. Variations in the thickness of the organic light-emitting layer result in variations in luminance.
In organic light-emitting materials to which a coating method can be applied, another problem is that the emission lifetime of blue light is shorter than red or green light.